<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loose Tie by fencecollapsed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080206">Loose Tie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed'>fencecollapsed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Tension, Workplace Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Paul is easily flustered</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill/Paul Matthews</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loose Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Steamy snippet number two!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gosh, it's warm in here today."</p>
<p>Paul looks up at the exact wrong time and gets a spot-on view of Bill, sitting back at his desk and pulling his tie loose. He's snapped open the top two buttons of his shirt as well. He moves to rub the back of his neck, practically putting his toned arm on display for the entire office, though no one else seems to notice.</p>
<p>He glances Paul's way out of the corner of his eye and Paul frowns, feeling his face grow warm.</p>
<p>Bill leans down to check beneath his desk before sitting back up with a heavy sigh. He stands and approaches Paul's desk, planting his hands on the surface and leaning forward.</p>
<p>"Say, Paul, I think my papers were sent to your printer tray again."</p>
<p>Paul's eyes narrow. They sit right next to each other, Bill had no reason to get up for this. Indignantly, Paul resists a gaze at Bill's forearms, though they're right in front of him. The loosened tie hangs above his desk, right in reach, taunting him. He flexes his hands and retrieves the papers from his printer tray, refusing to drop his scowl.</p>
<p>"I know what you're doing," he says, handing them over.</p>
<p>Bill gives an innocent little shrug. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Paul's brows furrow. Bill just shrugs again and heads back to his desk, as if Paul doesn't notice the way he's swaying his hips.</p>
<p>Paul drags a hand down his burning face - it must be crimson right now, goddammit Bill. He glances around the office, thankful that as usual no one's paying him any mind. But now he can't focus on work. He can't help himself, he keeps looking. Bill's not even doing anything now, but even that's too much. This is it, this is how Paul Matthews dies.</p>
<p>He stands, slamming his hands on the desk a little too hard.</p>
<p>"I'm going on a coffee run, Bill, you wanna come?"</p>
<p>"Sure,"</p>
<p>Paul grabs his hand and yanks him out of the office before anyone else can butt in. He marches them to the hall bathroom and pushes the door shut with his back, hand shifting to grip Bill's loosened tie and pull him closer. Their noses brush together, Paul's blush contagious.</p>
<p>"Just to make sure, we're not getting coffee?" Bill asks.</p>
<p>"Nope."</p>
<p>"Okay, good," Bill presses him against the door with a kiss. "Glad you caught on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They're both Soft, Paul is just easier to get worked up</p>
<p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>